epicmafiainfofandomcom-20200213-history
Epicmafia Mafia Roles!
Roles are in Alphabetical Order: Actress: * Visits one person every night. * Learns that person's role. * The Actress will appear as that person's role upon death. Arsonist: * Visits one person every night. * That person will be doused with gasoline. * Once per game can choose to set fire to all doused players, killing them. * Does not attend mafia meetings. Associate: * Gives a working gun to a non-mafia member once per night. * The gun will not kill a mafia member. (e.g. will show up as if it hit a bulletproof vest) * The gun can kill other villagers. * The gun has a 50% chance of revealing, 50% chance of being anonymous. Blinder: * Visits one person each night. * Chosen person cannot see votes or voting logs the next day. * Does not attend mafia meetings. Consigliere: * Appears to everyone as a villager * Does not attend mafia meetings * Can convert self to mafia once per game. Disguiser: * Visits one person every night. * If that person dies during that night, the Disguiser will steal his/her identity. Driver: * Visits two people every night. * Any person who visits one of those people will visit the other chosen person instead. * The Driver meeting's actions will not be on Watcher's report. Enforcer: * Visits one person every night. * Prevents that person from being converted. * Converts Killer to Traitor. Fabricator: * Visits one person every night. * That person will receive an item of Fabricator's choice. * Fake vest will not protect. * Fake bread will not preserve the player. * Fake gun will kill the shooter. * Fake crystal balls will not reveal their targets. Fiddler: * Visits one person every night. * The next day, that person cannot hear town discussion. * Does not attend mafia meetings. Forger: * Visits one person every night. * He/she will learn of that person's written Will. * 50% chance of successfully substituting that person's Will with a forged copy. Framer: * Visits one person every night. * That person will appear guilty on cop reports that night. Godfather: * Appears innocent on cop reports. Gramps: * Learns a role of any player who visits him. * Can not be killed at night or shot during day. Hitman: * Visits one person every night. * Kills that person. * Doesn't attend mafia meetings. Hooker: * Visits one person every night. * Any role that visits will be role blocked. Illusionist: * Starts off with one gun. (Gun is immune to Sab) * Can choose someone at night. * When the gun is fired, it reveals to have been shot by whoever the player chose. * Can do this once a game. * Attends mafia meetings Informant: * Visits one person every night. * Any system messages that person may have got are given to Informant as well. Interceptor: * Visits one person each night. * Kills one person who visits the chosen person. * Anyone else who visits the same person finds out the identity of the interceptor. Interrogator: * If no lynching, chooses one target at the end of the day. * The target will be visited by the Interrogator and jailed at night. * The target will be immune to night actions (except driving). * The target cannot do any action except write a will. * The Interrogator and the target can converse at night. * The Interrogator's identity is not revealed to the target. * The Interrogator can choose to kill the jailed person. Counts as a visit which can be role blocked. * Does not attend mafia meetings. Janitor: * Visits one person at night once per game. * If that person dies, only the Janitor will know his/her role. Lawyer: * Visits one mafia member every night. * That person will appear innocent on cop reports. Lookout: * Chooses one person every night. * Will know who visited that person that night. Mafia(Normal Mafia): * Visits one person every night. * Kills that person. * Win if they outnumber village. Ninja: * Does not visit when killing. * Can night kill bombs without risk. Be sure to vote first. Paparazzi: * When lynched, can choose one person to reveal. * The person revealed will be visible only to the mafia. Paralyzer: * Can choose to paralyze the town once a game. * Everyone's votes will be locked. Poisoner: * Visits one person at night . * That person becomes poisoned. * The poisoned person dies after the next night. * The doctor can cure the poisoned player. Quack: * Visits one person every night. * That person will be protected from dying that night. * Does not attend mafia meetings. Saboteur: * Visits one person every night. * If that person has a gun, the gun is rigged. * A rigged gun will explode and kill the owner instead. Scout: * Visits one person every night. * Will know who that person visited that night. Silencer: * Visits one person every night. * That person cannot talk during day. * Does not attend mafia meetings. Sniper: * Carries one gun that can be shot during the day. * Identity will not be revealed when the gun is shot. * Does not attend mafia meetings. Spy: * Can send anonymous messages to any role. Stalker: * Visits one person every night. * Receives a report with the role of that person. Strongman: * Once per game, can use his strength. * Strength guarantees the mafia's kill is successful. * Works through roleblocking and protection. Tailor: * Visits one person every night. * That person receives a suit chosen by the Tailor. * If that person dies, his/her role will be revealed as whatever the suit is. Terrorist: * Can blow someone and self during the day. Thief: * Visits one person every night. * Steals a random item from that player. * Does not attend mafia meetings. Ventriloquist: * Can disguise their voice as another person's during the day. Voodoo Lady: * Chooses a word and a player every night. * If the chosen player says the chosen word there is a 50% chance they will die. Whisperer: * Can send anonymous messages to players Witch: * Visits one person each night. * That person will die if visited by a person not sided with the mafia that night. Yakuza: * Visits one person and himself. * That person is converted to mafia, and the Yakuza dies. * Cannot be saved.